16 and pregnant
by joe.nick.kevin.forever
Summary: one day at a party things go to far... slight Moliver but mostly Jiley  & little Loliver. rated T! 4th chapter up!
1. me and oliver! no way

"**Dad, I am home from my date," said miley**

"**date! With who?"**

"**Oliver"**

"**I didn't know you were dating"**

"**He said he liked me, and I didn't want to break his heart besides I really like Jake Ryan"**

"**That ego maniac"**

"**Yes and he is not a ego maniac"**

"**By the way lily called"**

"**Really" said miley with a big smile on her face**

" **y r u so happy about lily calling?"**

"**because she hasn't talked to me in a while, I think she is mad at me."**

"**you should call her back"**

" **I am going upstairs"**

" **k bud, good night"**

**Miley goes upstairs and sees that theres a IM from Lily.**

**She reads it**

" **I miss you so much Miley"**

**Miley replied**

" **then y r u ignoring me"**

" **B/C I am kind of mad at you"**

"**y?" **

" **well…….because……….i like Oliver"**

"**What?, if I knew that I would have never gone out with him. **

**Anyway why dint you tell him."**

" **b/c he liked you"**

" **well to tell you the truth, I don't really like him. I like Jake Ryan"**

" **then y did you go out with him"**

"**I didn't want to break his heart"**

**Really, u don't like him"**

"**Nope"**

"**I am sorry miley"**

"**Its k"**

"**I got to go my mom is calling me"**

"**Bye"**


	2. me and jake and our date

Next day at school

I told Oliver that lily is a better match for him and he agrees

And then I saw jake ryan

He comaes up to me

" hey miley"

" hey jake" I said in a seductive voice.

" miley, I am just taking a chance here for the last time and asking you if you want to hang out later tonight"

Miley thought for a second

This is the last time he is gonna ask you out say yes

" sure"

Later that nite

" dad, I have a dtae with jake ryan, he'll be here any second"

" k bud"

The door bell rang

" it's jake"

I went to open the door

It was lily and oliver

" heyy, wat r u doing here"

" me and oliver have a date a nd you and jake have a date so y don't we go together?"

" me and jake kind of want to be alone"

" that's ok miley"

Then jake walks in

" heyy jake"

"Hey miley"

"Hey lily and oliver"

" we are just about to leave"

"Byee"

They had a awesome time

Jake told miley hat he loved her the day he saw her

It was so romantic


	3. jake and me

**2 years later**

**Me and Jake have been dating for two years**

**So are lily and Oliver**

**I am about to turn 16 now**

**One day when I went to lily's house there was a huge surprise party there**

**I was really surprised b/c my birthday isn't till next week**

" **I miss Jake, he has movie in London" I told lily**

" **I no u do"**

" **I cant believe he missed my 16****th**** b-day party"**

" **did I" a voice came behind me**

**It was jake**

" **OMG! I missed you so much"**

" **me too"**

**He started kissing me all over my face and neck**

" **not here jake"**

**We headed up stairs**

**We went into lily's room, because we really wanted to just talk**

"**so how was London"**

**He didn't answer because he was too busy staring at me**

**And then he just started kissing me all over the body**

**I was enjoying it**

**Then he was starting to remove my shirrt**

**I did not say anything**

**The I finally spoke up**

" **I am scared because this is my first time"**

"**Me too"**

**Then he completely remove my shirt revealing a pink laced bra**

**The he was kissing me while removing my pants**

**In a while I was completely naked**

**I wanted to feel him like he was feeling me rite now**

**Soon I wanted to take off his clothes and feel his smooth tan skin**

"**Jake, it's so big."**

"**I'm Jake Ryan, I'm always big in bed"**

"**Mm, Jake...harder." moaned Miley**

**After a few minutes, Miley and Jake were both about to cum**

" **I am so glad I lost my virginity to you"**

" **me too"**

**Then Jake and miley fell a sleep on lily's bed, satisfied**

* * *

**please review **

**when i get about 6 reviews i'll update**


	4. me pregnant?

The next morning jake left

Then I threw up, three time. I think I might be pregnant

I am gonna call lily up

" hello"

" hey lily"

" oh hi miley"

" lily, can I meet u somewhere, I really need to talk to you"

" sure"

" how bout the beach"

"sounds great"

10 minutes later

" hey lily"

" heyy"

" lily, I might be pregnant, I threw up three times today"

" you can't be sure about it, why don't you take a pregnancy test?"

We went to drug store and bought a pregnancy test, went home and took it.

Lily waited outside, it was the longest 2 minutes of my life.

Then the truth was out…….

I was pregnant with jake's baby!!!

" omg, this can't be happening"

" Miley, what are u going to do now"

"I am thinking about getting a abortion"

" you cant do that, you are just killing a innocent life, it's called murder"

" then what do you expect me to do, I am only 16 and I am pregnant"

" why don't you talk to jake?"

"I can't do that, he is going to FREAK OUT"

" well, you should tell him because he is the one who did this to you"

"I can't"

" yes you can"

" fine I'll tell jake and see what he thinks"

* * *

please review!!!

sorry the chapters are so short, this is my first fanfic


End file.
